


Valentine Woods

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [157]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Log cabin loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex, Ula, and Padawan Sue
> 
> Many thanks to Mali for suggesting the log cabin setting.
> 
> Ian sings ["Light My Fire" by The Doors](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Light_My_Fire)
> 
> Quinn serenades Ian:  
> [Chim Chim Cheree Lyrics](http://www.lyricsbay.com/chim_chim_cheree_lyrics-mary_poppins.html), courtesy of Walt Disney and [lyricsbay.com](http://lyricsbay.com/)
> 
> "Twister" info:  
> [Official Twister Rules](http://www.mathematik.uni-bielefeld.de/~sillke/Twister/rules/)  
> [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twister_\(game\))
> 
> Valentine's Day celebrations with Quinn and Ian:  
> 2004 -- [Valentines by Design](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1793572)  
> 2005 -- [Valentine's Day at the Gardens](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819438)  
> 2006 -- [A Newlywed Valentine's Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1843597)  
> 2007 -- [Valentine's Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1907910)  
> 2008 -- [Valentine's Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4149957)  
> 2009 -- [Valentine's Cruise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4209441) (my favorite)
> 
> For Mali and Stacey

  
  
[Little Owl](mailto:grinning_little_owl@yahoo.de)'s playful drawing

Ian's happy sigh warmed the room as soon as he walked in the door, even before he could put a log on the fire. He and Quinn were spending Valentine's weekend in a friend's cabin overlooking a private Upstate lake, arriving on Saturday afternoon.  
  
"First time I've ever been in a log cabin. Very cozy." Ian grinned. "Closest I've gotten 'til now is the Lincoln Logs Dad gave me when I was six." He undid his Williamsburg boots, kicking them off with satisfying thunks, and started in on Quinn's.  
  
Quinn closed the door with his elbow and put a bag of groceries down on the planked floor. He stepped out of his boots and stood behind Ian, covering his lad's shoulders with big hands. "Thought you were at summer camp."  
  
Ian leaned back into his husband, savoring the feel of those paws. "Yes, but we slept in bungalows, like the one we stayed at in Ogunquit last summer." He smiled reminiscently. "Y'know, clapboard construction and big enough for ten beds apiece."  
  
Quinn nodded into copper hair. "I'm glad we've got the place all to ourselves." He kissed Ian's soft spikes. "Much more romantic this way."  
  
"Mmm-hmm. A perfect Valentine's retreat." Ian kicked their duffels to the side of the door with his socked foot.  
  
"For two." Quinn grabbed Ian's hand and turned him around for a proper kiss.  
  
There was always something special about their Valentine's kisses. So many years spent alone and longing made them thankful to share each one every year. Cold lips turned warm fast under loving pressure, as did noses and cheeks as they rubbed them the right way.  
  
They nuzzled right there in their parkas for a few minutes, too content to move.  
  
"So thoughtful of Case, letting us use it this weekend when his date fell through." Quinn lazily lapped at Ian's right cheek.  
  
"We have such great friends." Ian hummed under his breath. "And it doesn't hurt that you saved his ass when you stepped in to be the new transfer advisor, after Cora retired."  
  
Quinn's eyes twinkled. "Now maybe he won't jump down my throat at our faculty meetings."  
  
Ian snickered. "Don't count on it. But how 'bout introducing him to Kathy's friend Beth anyway?" Ian purred at the feel of Quinn's pebbled tongue sliding down to his chin. "We can go on a double date."  
  
Quinn murmured his approval. "That's a good way to repay his generosity."  
  
When he pushed the parka off Quinn's shoulders, Ian felt his husband shiver. "I'll get the fire started so we can warm you up."  
  
"Thanks," Quinn said, voice already warm with gratitude. "I'll put the groceries away." He kissed Ian, then disentangled from him so he could pick up the shopping bag. At least the cabin was a natural refrigerator, he thought wryly.  
  
Ian hung both of their parkas on hooks by the door, then walked to the fieldstone fireplace and began hefting logs onto the grate from the crib. As Ian built a fire, Quinn came back in, admiring the view of his lad kneeling on flagstones. His husband's jeans hugged his hips snugly, lines of tension from his kneeling position radiating down his thighs. His backside was made for Quinn's big hands, the curve of his palms hugging the curve of Ian's cheeks beautifully.  
  
A muted gasp escaped Quinn at the amazing sight in front of him.  
  
Ian grinned back at him, as if he knew just what his herven was thinking. "Like what you see?"  
  
"I love it." Quinn crouched down to light the kindling, deliberately brushing his jean-clad leg against Ian's.  
  
"Come on, baby, light my fire," Ian sang in Jim Morrison's demanding growl.  
  
Blue eyes shone hotter than the flames. "Best not to finish that right now," Quinn growled back. "That is, if you want to get settled in before I jump you."  
  
Ian's eyes darkened to emerald before Quinn had finished his sentence. "Plenty of time for that later, hot stuff," he said jauntily. "We've got the whole weekend in front of us."  
  
"Not to mention that it'll take a while before this place heats up." Quinn smiled crookedly.  
  
Ian jumped to his feet, extending a hand to Quinn and pulling him up. "There's no hearthrug for us to cozy up on, so let's sit right here," he said, patting the couch. "No TV, either," he added a bit grumpily. "Hope we don't miss something cool at the Olympics."  
  
"No worries, laddie. I'll keep you occupied," Quinn said with a wink.  
  
Ian winked back. "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"Just a minute, lad. I've brought something that'll help." Quinn grabbed his parka and headed for the door, leaving a bemused Ian warming his hands by the fire. He rummaged around in the trunk of the Audi, found the right bag, and presented his surprise to Ian.  
  
"Oh, Quinn! You brought our quilt. Nothing better to warm us up." Ian unfolded it and waited until they both were seated on the couch to spread it over them.  
  
"Mmmmm" was all Quinn had to say to let Ian know he was ten kinds of content.  
  
They snuggled under their very own quilt, its familiar blue and green patches making the cabin feel more like home than it had just a moment ago. Flannel to flannel, denim to denim, they knew just how to defeat the cold air. Sweet Valentine kisses kept them warm even above the covers.  
  
After the fire had mellowed the chill of an Upstate New York winter, they used the bathroom, then decided to explore the cabin before making love, perchance to find the perfect spot. The layout was simple: living room, kitchen, bathroom with a hot tub, one bedroom. Quinn dropped their duffels by the dresser, smiling up at Ian when he heard him snicker.  
  
Ian's snicker turned out to be for a very good reason -- he'd just seen the downside of their friend remaining a bachelor: a double bed with one pillow smirked back at him as he tried to picture Quinn fitting into it. He remembered how tight it had been in his twin bed in Padua, but at least they hadn't spent the night there.  
  
Ian grabbed the pillow and shouted, "Dibs!"  
  
A predatory gleam in Quinn's eyes warned Ian that his husband was about to pounce. "So y'think y'can hang onto it, huh?"  
  
Ian didn't think any such thing, but he was game for a challenge. "Bring it on!"  
  
Quinn saw that the cream pillowcase had a satiny texture, so he tried to slide it out of Ian's arms. Ian fought to hold onto it, but it might as well have been water as it slid into Quinn's arms. But Ian was made of sneakiness and finesse, and swiped it back by slipping the pillow out of the case, leaving a perplexed Quinn holding the linen. The look on his face was priceless as he threw it on the bed. But Ian proved defenseless against Quinn's pout and was enrapt by his face when he should have been paying attention to his arms. Quinn grabbed the pillow from Ian's hands, holding it up out of reach.  
  
"Hey, that's cheating!" Ian complained.  
  
"Nah, just using every available edge," Quinn replied smugly.  
  
This predictably led to a wrestling match, which soon became a free-for-all. By the time Quinn ended up with the pillow for good, they were laughing so hard that they just fell back onto the bed with twin thuds, Quinn hugging the pillow to himself tightly.  
  
Magnanimous in victory, Quinn crowed, "Don't worry, I'll share."  
  
Ian put a little spice in his voice. "I'm counting on it."  
  
Quinn raised the pillow to slide it under their heads, then turned towards Ian, needing his kiss.  
  
Still exhilarated from their unique take on a pillow fight, Ian leaned over to give Quinn the juicy kiss he'd been craving. "Here or the hot tub?"  
  
Quinn's eyes shone impossibly blue. "The tub," he breathed, imagining it as he spoke. "Right before bedtime."  
  
"Nice. More room to play." Ian nuzzled Quinn's chin.  
  
"What's your pleasure now?" Quinn asked.  
  
Ian pulled him up, saying, "Let's check out Case's idea of entertainment."  
  
Back in the living room, Ian found a Twister mat folded on a bookshelf. "Hey, just what we need to work out the kinks from our drive up."  
  
"You're more likely to add to mine." Quinn winked.  
  
"With you to inspire me, that'll be easy." Ian unfolded the mat and floated it to the floor.  
  
They stood at ease with their socked feet on the blue and yellow circles at both ends of the mat.  
  
"We'll have to call out the moves, since it's just us." Ian had played with Monty for years, so he knew how to adapt the game for the two of them.  
  
"Left hand," Ian sang out.  
  
"Green," said Quinn in counterpoint.  
  
They scrambled into the new positions.  
  
Quinn snorted. "Piece of cake."  
  
"We're just getting started." Ian's eyes were dancing.  
  
"Right foot," Quinn began...  
  
..."Blue," Ian ended.  
  
They called out the moves faster and faster, trying to make each other falter. Already, their hands were pleasantly tangled; Quinn couldn't wait for their legs to be entwined, too. His face was two delicious inches from Ian's hip, and his arm was dangerously close to his laddie's groin. He could be forgiven for not concentrating on the game.  
  
Ian's chuckle turned out to be contagious, and soon they could hardly understand the calls through their laughter. Quinn got his wish when Ian's leg crossed on top of his to get to a blue circle. Finally, left foot yellow, right hand red made them collapse into a happy heap, losing the game but winning much more than that.  
  
"My arms are aching." Quinn stopped just short of whining. "I haven't stretched so much since our aikido exhibition for Lelia's kindergarten class. How 'bout that soak before bedtime?" he asked, hoping for a little lovemaking, as he'd dreamed of earlier, if he could just relax his muscles.  
  
"You're on. I'll set 'er up." Ian reluctantly disentangled from his husband. "You'll feel better soon." He gave Quinn's shoulder a gentle pat, then headed for the bathroom. After filling the wooden hot tub with water, he took his clothes off and left them in the corner. He came out to get Quinn, who gave a very satisfying wolf whistle at the sight of him.  
  
Quinn's clothing came off fast, what with Ian helping, which gave Quinn a closer look at his incentive. They walked hand in hand and calf to calf into the steamy bathroom, then clambered into the tub, splashing and whooping.  
  
"First time I've been in a wooden tub. Feels better than vinyl." Quinn lolled luxuriously, letting the churning water get the kinks out, though not all of them.  
  
"And you feel better than anything," Ian said as he cozied up to Quinn on the bench. He was half-hard already, the decadently hot water doing wonderful things to his body. The rush of water from the jets caressed his skin and stimulated it, a pleasant contrast to the cooler air around him. He pulled Quinn down for a very wet kiss, with droplets of water streaming down his face.  
  
Quinn hummed happily into Ian's mouth, basking in the sensuality of water flowing over him, of Ian's skin against his own. "Ah, laddie, 'tis bliss."  
  
"Just you and me," Ian murmured into Quinn's neck. He rubbed thighs with Quinn, luxuriating in all that skin pressed into his own.  
  
"Your cock and mine to play with." He took Ian in hand underwater and used his fingers and the current to caress him.  
  
"Do it together," Ian gasped out.  
  
Using Ian's buoyancy in the water to help him, Quinn lifted his lad up and into his lap, where Ian automatically straddled him. Their cocks nestled side by side, too heavy to float. Quinn wrapped his hand around both of them, easily encircling them with his long fingers.  
  
Ian looked down at them through the bubbles, turned on almost as much by the sight of them together as by Quinn's touch. "C'mon!" he said, voice low in desperation.  
  
Quinn ran his hand over both of them with the firm grip Ian liked, a bit more roughly than he would have touched himself. The water provided both cushion and endless lubrication, making it harder to give Ian the friction he craved. His fingers barely felt their pre-come, its viscosity all but lost in the rushing water.  
  
Ian groaned in appreciation. Oh, Quinn's hand on him was so much better than his own. It knew all his secrets and used them to bring him such exquisite pleasure. He couldn't stop his hips from jerking as he strained for ever more sensation.  
  
Quinn knew full well what his hands did to Ian, smiling at how quickly he'd made his lad wild for him. The feel of Ian's erection throbbing into his own spurred him on to even greater dexterity. His hand sped up, in spite of the drag of the water.  
  
Ian ran his thumb over Quinn's left testicle, loving the feel of water-softened skin under his callus, despite the tautness underneath. He grinned as he felt his husband's fingers shivering into his cock.  
  
Quinn took a deep breath and swooped down for a kiss when he felt his balls tighten even more. He wanted his tongue deep inside Ian's mouth when he came. He twisted his wrist, in a flourish learned from Ian, and that was all it took to bring them both off. Glad that he could feel their gushes, despite the swirling water, he let his hand go slack as he concentrated on kissing Ian through the tremors.  
  
Ian relaxed into Quinn's embrace, enjoying every little sensation. He sighed as his cock drifted away from Quinn's, already missing the closeness. But his smile came back in force when he saw the tender look on his herven's face.  
  
Their spirits were as effervescent as the water surrounding them.  
  
They almost fell asleep in the lulling heat of the tub, but summoned the strength to dry each other, pull on pajamas, and use the facilities. Their moccasins dragged on the way to grab a snack before sinking into bed.  
  


* * *

When Ian woke up the next morning, with a beam of sunshine smack between the eyes, he smelled cinnamon and coffee wafting through the door. Knowing the scents would lead him to Quinn, he threw on his flannel robe and stepped into his moccasins, made a morning pit stop, then walked to the kitchen.

"Good mornin', sleepyhead," Quinn rumbled, ruffling Ian's hair into even greater disarray before he hugged him.

"Mmm. You taste good," Ian purred, enjoying Quinn's morning coffee second-hand with a kiss, burrowing into Quinn's robe. He now knew where the tantalizing smells he'd awoken to came from -- Quinn had just taken cinnamon rolls from the oven.

"Happy Valentine's Day," they said in unison, smiling at their telepathy.

"Can't believe it's our seventh together," Ian said in wonder.

"We're lucky sods, laddie." Quinn kissed his nose. "I feel like I've known you all my life."

"Wish you had." Ian tightened his arms around Quinn possessively and felt him do the same.

Quinn smiled into his eyes. "I've got something for you."

"Hang on. Be back in a few." Ian flew out the door to get his gift for Quinn.

When Ian came back, Quinn handed him a little envelope Ian recognized instantly. "Broadway tickets?" he guessed.

"Got it in one." Quinn smiled.

Ian opened the flap eagerly. "Ah, for 'Present Laughter'. Thank you!" Ian returned Quinn's earlier hug. He'd wanted to see the Noel Coward comedy for quite some time. He put the tickets in his bathrobe pocket and took something else out of it.

Quinn's eyes gleamed an anticipatory blue.

Ian pushed another small envelope into Quinn's hand. "Great minds think alike," he snorted.

Quinn's smile deepened when he saw the contents. "Bowie in concert," he whispered in disbelief. "Never dreamed I'd see him perform live." Quinn gave Ian a bear hug he'd feel until next year's Valentine celebration.

Quinn didn't ease up until Ian's stomach grumbled. "Good thing breakfast's ready. I made your favorite." He took a dab of vanilla icing and put it to Ian's lips. His lad licked his finger long after the icing was gone.

"Just what I was in the mood for," Ian said mischievously.

"And here I thought it was me." Quinn's low chuckle breezed through Ian's hair.

Ian's stomach growled again, so Quinn reluctantly released him and put the cinnamon rolls on plates. Quinn had already filled their coffee mugs, so Ian got skim milk from the fridge, then poured it into cups. They sat down to a delicious breakfast, the still-warm pastry heating them inside and out.

"Let's go for a walk after breakfast, okay?" Quinn suggested.

Ian licked his lips when he hit the mother lode of cinnamon. "Sounds like a plan. I've never been in this part of the state before."

"Neither have I. We'll explore it together."

Quinn washed and Ian dried, just as at home, but instead of looking at their leafy backyard, they gazed out at an ice-blue lake luminescent under the winter sun.

They dressed in their jeans and flannels, then drowsed on the couch after eating, desultorily reading Samuel Delany and Edmund White. But Ian got restless fast and put on his boots before helping Quinn with his.

He pulled Quinn up with a grin. "A beautiful day's out there waiting for us." He threw Quinn his parka and put on his own. Hoods up, gloves on, they were ready to brave the elements.

Quinn smiled as he headed out the door, with Ian closing it behind them. He grabbed Ian's hand and made for the path by the lake. Friday's snow had gifted them with fresh white powder to walk on. No footprints yet -- they were the first to walk here since the snowfall.

The black lace of tree branches added a chiaroscuro touch to the landscape as they shadowed the white lace of new snow atop them. Sunlight dazzled the icy surface of the water, not to mention their eyes. A few other cabins were scattered around the lake, their lights hazy in the smoke from their chimneys. Somehow, their coziness made it seem even colder outdoors.

They increased their pace against the cold, pausing only when Quinn pointed out a few birds. He chuckled when a finch flittered over their heads, and Ian marveled at its heartiness. After all, it was all of 14 degrees outside.

Quinn released Ian's hand so he could put his arm around him, smiling when Ian did the same. With that, the temperature seemed to rise twenty degrees.

It took about an hour for them to circle the lake, and by then they were more than ready for their fireplace. As soon as they came in, they hung their outerwear on hooks, leaving their wet boots on the floor underneath. Quinn threw another log on the fire, while Ian went to the kitchen to make some tomato soup, pouring it into their mugs when it was done. He put the mugs on the low table by the hearth, a cozy spot for their snack.

When they'd finished the soup, Quinn brought over an old guitar, which had been leaning against a bookcase. Now this was the ideal time to serenade his husband. Their earlier talk of luck inspired Quinn as he strummed a few chords and started to sing.

"Chim chiminey  
Chim chiminey  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
A sweep is as lucky  
As lucky can be..."

His low voice filled the cabin, filling Ian with warmth and tenderness as well. He beamed in delight while listening to Quinn. His husband knew that this "Mary Poppins" song was one of his favorites from childhood. And of course, it was a perfect choice for singing by the fireside. He joined in for the second verse, and it sounded even better as a duet.

Quinn's guitar added depth to the haunting melody, and they were silent for a moment after it was over.

Ian whispered, "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Oh, laddie, so am I." Quinn leaned the guitar against the table so he could take Ian in his arms. He kissed his lad into the sofa cushions. "Ready for bed?" he asked suggestively.

"Oh, yeah." Ian's enthusiasm shone in his eyes.

Quinn got up and pulled Ian to his feet. They walked to the bedroom, anticipation enhancing their speed.

Ian reached for Quinn's shirt button, but Quinn captured his hand. "Leave it for now, lad." He tumbled Ian into bed with an easy push, then settled beside him.

"Mmm. At least the bed's comfortable, even if it is too small." Quinn relaxed into the mattress.

Ian grinned, scenting a chance for mischief. "Guess I'll just have to get on top of you, then."

Quinn chuckled. "Ah, the sacrifices I make." He pulled Ian on board with no further ado. No worries about the sheets this time; he'd already resigned himself to a trip to the laundromat, his chuckle deepening as he remembered their adventures in Ogunquit.

Their flannel shirts clung together like their flannel pajamas did at home. The size of the buttons was the one real difference: the pajamas, with their big buttons, were much easier for Quinn to undo with his broad fingers. But that didn't stop him, just gave him ideas.

Ian knelt between his legs to give Quinn room to play.

Quinn undid the buttons of his own shirt, then unbuttoned Ian's. He slid one of Ian's buttons into his own buttonhole, connecting them together.

"I like the way you think, hot stuff." Ian, ever versatile, started to do the same, alternating between his buttons and Quinn's. Soon, he and Quinn were joined to the waist. He rubbed himself against Quinn provocatively, the sensuous slide of both shirts going straight to their chests.

"I feel your pull, laddie," Quinn teased, happy to bring out the mischief in his husband.

Ian groaned theatrically, loving that Quinn was playing with him. He tugged on their combined shirts. "I know Eth says we're joined at the hip, but this is even better." Chuckling, he tightened his grip to grab a handful and ran the flannel over Quinn's chest in a sensual massage.

Quinn closed his eyes in bliss, grateful for Ian's adaptability. He'd taken to their game like a Jedi to the Force. This was even better than the soothing waters of the hot tub, what with the nubby fabric teasing little hairs on his pecs. He felt himself rising to the occasion.

Ian kissed Quinn's smile, hoping to give him as much pleasure as he could handle. He snuck his hand under the flannel, giving Quinn his own warmth in addition to that of the material.

Quinn reached his hand up to reciprocate, his big fingers easily sliding up Ian's stomach, since most of the material was caressing his own chest. He revelled at Ian's quickened breathing when he reached the hot spot on his rib, rubbing over it repeatedly, in no hurry to move on. When he finally continued upward, Ian gasped when he circled a nipple.

Ian pressed closer, but the shirts were in the way. "Take them off. I need to feel you," he begged.

Quinn unbuttoned them as fast as he could with his shaking fingers, then pulled the shirts over Ian's shoulders and his own, throwing them off to the side. He pulled Ian fully onto him right away, soothing him in the best possible way, with the touch of his skin.

Ian gave him a fierce kiss, his cock -- jamming into Quinn's thigh through two layers of underwear and jeans -- an exclamation point. And Quinn yielded to him sweetly, letting his tongue in to play with that delicious mouth.

Quinn dropped his hands from Ian's back to his buttocks, delighting in the flex of muscles as Ian thrust into him. He shifted downwards slightly, so that his erection would align with Ian's, content to dry hump him for the moment.

This move electrified Ian, who surged into him with a vigorous thrust. When Quinn tried to get his hands under Ian's jeans and failed, Ian gave a frustrated cry. He got up on his knees reluctantly, and undid both their jeans, Quinn helping him push soggy underwear and denim down their thighs.

Neither had the patience to take them all the way off.

Quinn grabbed Ian and settled him back in position. Oh, it was so much better like this. He loved the feel of pre-come slicking their way, especially since it was thoroughly blended by now, mixing in one juicy mess. His cock slid along Ian's, greedy for every inch of pleasure. He squeezed his lad's backside in time with his thrusts, relishing Ian's gasps.

When Quinn's moans deepened to grunts, Ian knew he didn't have much time left. Trying to make his lips work, he ground out, "Love ya," feeling the bursts of Quinn's come trigger his orgasm.

They just lay there panting for a few moments, in no hurry to move. Ian finally forced himself to creak off to Quinn's side. After they managed to wiggle the rest of their clothes off, Ian used their discarded flannel for a cursory cleaning, then pulled the covers over them.

Sweet Valentine dreams were just a snore away.


End file.
